


The Administration: Interim Events

by Shaym15



Series: Association of The Ministry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaym15/pseuds/Shaym15





	The Administration: Interim Events

  The papers sat on his desk. The crisp, white parchment sat on the course black desk that sat in the center of the room, everything on said desk neatly arranged, everything had its place, and everything was in its place. Pots of ink, golden caps tightened on the top of the round fat jar, quills neatly lain out, one after the other, feathers pointing away from him, the rolled out piece of parchment sat before his eyes, golden paper weights holding the edges, stopping them from curling back up into the roll of parchment of what it was. His heart thumped in his chest vigorously, he'd never felt so scared in his life, yet he found it slightly weird for it should be a good thing for he was finally able to get out, yet he was scared, he wasn't particularly sure what his next step was, where his journey would take him. He let out a sigh from his faded, withered lips, pressing his hands on the arm of his chair, climbing to his feet. The only time was now. It had to be done, he could not deal with the stress no longer, it was a good decision, the only one he fully believed in. For the first time in the meeting, he acknowledged the people before him, the infamous Harry Potter, retired and old Cornelius Fudge, the sweet Hermione Granger-Weasley and the nicest Malfoy to live to date, Draco. 

  "My dear colleagues" He spoke in a formal tone, his hands falling naturally behind his back, his fingers locking together. "In my time of office you have all served me well, you have all been loyal workers, your affiliation to the Ministry is dearly noted, not just from me but also the many workers that help run our nation. However, I feel that I must now let the reigns of power slip to the next ready, and able man or woman who will lead our great nation into the twenty-first century, for I feel that I have had my influence on the world, and the younger generation needs to develop a leader that will see there children, there future run by their people. With the signing of this act-' his hand drifted to signal the piece of parchment on his desk '-I will officially step from office, and in my stead Mr Potter, shall govern our world as Interim-Minister until the outcome of the election which will be held six weeks from this day. Thank you" 

  The room remained silent, as he fell back into his seat that was high-backed and cushioned, a true seat for a leader, or that is what Cornelius Fudge thought when it was purchased during his tenure as Minister. He leaned forward, his heart rattling in his rib cage as he plucked the largest quill from his array, dipping the tip into the already uncapped bottle of ink several centimeters from the piece of parchment. They were here as witnesses, witnesses to deed of resignation which would go before the Wizengamont that very afternoon where it would be agreed upon, and he would no longer be the Minister, he would join Cornelius Fudge as Adviser, or that's the only option he had thought of so far. With his fingers slightly quivering, and in one swift movement, he scribbled his signature across the bottom of the page, letting out a small sigh as he set the large feather on the desk. It was done. 


End file.
